


Hello

by ASadDitto, AxelsKingdom



Series: Half-Grimm!Qrow [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Apocalypse, Fluff, Half-Grimm!Qrow, M/M, Ozpin had discovered the virus before the breakout ect ect, Ozpin is a scientist, a snippet of the au, i needed to write smth soft after talking about angst, its a whole ass au i share with red, so here u go, so like..grimm is an infection/virus that affects other and Qrow was infected but fought it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: After discovering a breakthrough for the cure, the team celebrates. Ozpin notices that he has fallen in love with Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Half-Grimm!Qrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625023
Kudos: 19
Collections: Changes





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxelsKingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/gifts).



“To Ozpin! To Us!”

The group had cheered, their laughter loud as they clinked their glasses together of the beer that they had found in an abandoned store, it was a celebration after all!

Ozpin had made a huge break into the research for the cure; When he told the group, they decided to celebrate as the male had been working non-stop for days at a time. They decided that this will be a well-deserved rest for everyone as well, as they had been working so hard. 

They had hunted a lot of meat for a feast, gathering plants and cooking like the world hadn’t gone to shit. 

Ozpin could only watch with a tired smile, sitting with his back against a wall and his leg drawn up, glad that they could still have fun and laugh like the young kids they once were. He even saw Qrow having fun, ruffling Ruby and Yang’s hair and smiling brightening, the fire behind him making him seem angelic and his smile was so wide and happy. This was the happiest he had seen him since before this whole thing happened, and it warmed his heart.

He had heard footsteps crunching behind him, turning his head to see that Qrow had walked up next to him. His wings were out, flapping slightly and his tail swaying gently. Both smiled at each other briefly. 

“Hey,” Oz’s voice sounded so tired, even to himself. He didn’t mind though as those sleepless nights had helped him get just a step closer to curing Qrow, so Qrow could remember everything. To make him feel like himself again. 

Qrow sat next to him, both of them watching as the group danced around a bonfire, all of them having partners to dance with, and they all seemed so happy. “Hey.”

Ozpin closed his eyes, smiling and taking in the sounds before peeking his eyes open and looked towards the half-grimm male, “They seem so excited about the progress for the cure.” 

Qrow nodded, humming in agreement. His tail curled around them as he stayed silent.

“What about you?” 

“Excited.” Qrow spoke, turning to Ozpin, “Scared.”

“Scared?” Ozpin turned to look at him.

“What if…,” He sighed, “I lost my memories when I turned half-grimm, what if I lose the memories I’ve made as...this?”

Ozpin frowned, looking back towards the fire, grabbing his hand and squeezed it gently. “If that happens,” Ozpin smiled sadly, still focused on the kids. “I’ll be here, like always, okay?”

Qrow licked his lips, nodding silently. He felt as Ozpin took his hand back, the silver-haired male stretching, popping his bones before turning to look at Qrow with a soft, tired smile. 

The radio that had they found and fixed started to play a slow song and reached his hand out. “Dance with me?”

Qrow looked at the hand hesitantly before taking it, getting up as well. They stayed away from the others. As the song started up, Ozpin grabbed Qrows waist, guiding his hand to his shoulder and then linked hands.

Ozpin looked into his eyes, “Don’t be nervous, I’ll lead us okay?”

Qrow’s eyebrows knitted in concern, trying his best to avoid stepping onto the other’s foot. Staring down at his face he didn't notice that Ozpin was smiling at him, “That’s it, you're getting it!” 

Qrow looked up excitedly at Ozpin, a bright smile, and Gods Oz’s heart raced and his stomach twisted at that. 

Why did he feel like this?

Was it because he missed the way Qrow used to brood; did he miss his sarcastic comments directed at others? The way he would tease Ozpin over small things, how he would hang himself off of the scientist, and laugh at a bad joke that he made himself?

Maybe it was because he felt like this because he missed at how could tell what Ozpin was thinking so easily and how the younger would listen to him ramble about his problems; how he missed the vice versa, where he knew how to tease Qrow, watching as his face would burn a bright red, as he stumbled over his words. When Qrow would laugh loudly at the joke’s his own awful jokes, and did he miss that smile full of familiarity and happiness that Qrow would show him and only him?

Why did it make his heart warm when he saw Qrows smile, his smile soft when he watches Qrow relearn new things with excitement. Why did his body desire to be held by the man, and why did he so desperately wanted the man to touch him at least in one way or another, his hand at least always itching to hold Qrow’s?

Oh.

Then it dawned on him, causing him to stumble in the dance.

Oh.

He was in love with Qrow. 

He didn’t even notice when he stopped dancing until Qrow made a confused sound full of concern, “Oz?”

Ozpin blinked in surprise, shaking himself out of a stupor. His face was steadily flushing but he continued the dance after a second, pulling them closer together and he placed his head on Qrow’s shoulder, mumbling into it, “I’m fine.”

He felt as Qrows tail started to wag gently and his wings puff up at the action, and he smiled into the half-grimm's shoulder a tired,”Thank you,” had left Ozpin before he hugged the man closer, collapsing into his arms from the exhaustion of pulling four all-nighters in a row.

That night he had dreamt of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au/rp im doing with Red, my best friend ajfhjd, and yea,,,i love them. Hes writing angst so i had to write fluff


End file.
